


Bit not good

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sherlock, Johnlock Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I feel so useless, Greg’ Sherlock sat in his chair with his head in his hands. ‘I am to blame!’</p>
<p>‘No use crying over spilt milk I always say’ Mrs. Hudson said but quickly made herself scarce when she saw Sherlock’s look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit not good

‘How much longer?’

‘Sit still, Sherlock’

‘How much longer, John?’

‘Almost done… there done!’

‘Finally’ Sherlock jumped up from his chair with his long legs which had to sit still too long in the same position.

‘Well?’ John asked.

‘Well what?’

‘What do you think?’ John asked anxious.

‘Oh right’ Sherlock walked over to the mirror ‘for god sake John!’ he cried out.

‘Not good?’

‘Bit ‘not good’! What were you thinking?’ Sherlock walked over to the bathroom and turned the tap on. He stuck his head under the lukewarm water and mumbled to himself; ‘definitely not good’

‘I really thought it was a good look’ John said handing him a towel. ‘Very distinguished’

Sherlock rubbed his hair dry dripping all over the bathroom floor and his white shirt. When he was done he looked in the mirror again seeing his curls again ‘much better’ he said turning around to John ‘what were you thinking?’ shaking his head he walked out of the bathroom leaving his towel on the rack.

‘But you wanted a change you said’ John followed him to the kitchen ‘a disguise’

‘Really John? Do I need to look like my grandfather to do so with a whole jar of hair product in my hair? It was way too slick and sticky’ he shivered by thinking of it.

‘Well if you don’t want that you can always dye it to not be recognized or cut it or…’

‘Cut it?’ Sherlock turned to face John ‘Cut it are you daft, John!’

‘Sorry I didn’t know it was that a sensitive subject’

‘It’s my hair John; you know how sensitive I am about my hair’

John chuckled. He knew Sherlock had sensitive follicles; they were together for a while now so he’d know, but about cutting it, about his appearance? Well he always was very critical about how he looked, nice suit and shirt and all but he never thought he’d care so much about his appearance that much.

‘How important is it they don’t recognize you?’ he asked hiding his smile not to annoy Sherlock.

‘Very’ Sherlock frowned ‘this man has been in jail for years because of me. Now he has information for me but I don’t want him to know it’s me’

‘For crying out loud Sherlock, you don’t need a disguise; your voice alone will give you away!’ John shook his head at so much ignorance. Sometimes the smartest man in the world could be so thick.

‘You think?’ Sherlock looked a bit insecure now ‘I mean it’s been ages since we met’

‘Do you really think that he wouldn’t have remembered you? The man responsible for throwing him into a jail cell for years, really Sherlock!’

‘Right, obviously you’re right John, you should go’

‘Me?’ John looked surprised.

‘Yes you, you can do that can’t you? You’ve been with me hundreds of times to know what you’re doing’ Sherlock looked smug.

‘Thank you, I guess’ John said.

‘Oh don’t pout; it doesn’t become you, sweetheart’ Sherlock said hugging John.

‘Sweetheart?’ John said in surprise. Sherlock must really need him to say such things.

‘You know I love you right John?’ Sherlock whispered into John’s grey/blond hair ‘Will you please be careful? I don’t want to lose you’

‘Of course I’m careful’ John swallowed hard. He was touched by the sudden display of affection by Sherlock which was so rare for him.

‘Good, right’ Sherlock cleared his throat ‘Shall I make us tea?’ he walked off to the kitchen without saying another word about it.

\--

‘I’m not asking you, Greg, I’m telling you to go and find him’ Sherlock was pacing up and down wearing the floorboards out. His phone pressed against his ear his other hand making gestures in the air. ‘No he’s gone for hours now and he’s supposed to be back. Greg, you bloody well go and find him now’ Sherlock’s phone flew through the air and landed on the sofa. ‘Aaaargh’ he yelled out of frustration.

‘Are you alright dear?’ Mrs. Hudson’s voice came from behind the door.

‘No I’m not’ Sherlock snarled.

‘Oh, dear’ she said opening the door ‘what’s the matter?’

‘John is missing’ Sherlock simply said.

‘What do you mean ‘missing’’?

Sherlock sighed. He hated not being able to go outside and search himself but John said so; that man was probably out to get Sherlock for putting him behind bars in the first place. He couldn’t take it out on Huddles too so he took a deep breath and told her everything.

She nodded in agreement ‘John is a wise man for not wanting you to go for the information the man said he had. What if he had none and was just out to get you?’

‘What if he now has John?’ Sherlock looked at her with panic in his eyes.

‘There, there, I’m sure John is careful’ She patted him on his arm ‘he was in the army you know!’

‘Oy Sherlock’ Greg came walking in ‘what were you thinking sending John to a thug like that without back-up?’

‘Greg’ Sherlock sighed ‘I wanted to go myself’

‘Now that would have been a swell idea!’ Greg Lestrade shook his head ‘You say you’re so clever but you can be so daft’

Sherlock raised his eyebrow and sank down in his chair.

‘No worries, the strong arm of the law has arrived’ Greg laughed trying to be funny but when no one laughed he said ‘how long is he been away for?’

‘12 hours’

‘You know we normally never do anything before 24 hours but in your case…’

‘I feel so useless, Greg’ Sherlock sat in his chair with his head in his hands. ‘I am to blame!’

‘No use crying over spilt milk I always say’ Mrs. Hudson said but quickly made herself scarce when she saw Sherlock’s look.

Greg was busy on the phone to gather a search party and Sherlock was feeling sorrier for himself by the minute when all of a sudden the door flew open and the man John had a meeting with walked in supporting John.

Sherlock jumped up and Greg hung up his phone grabbing his gun.

‘Wow, no need for that’ the man said holding up the one hand he had left while with the other he was still supporting John who was clearly unconscious.

‘What happened?’ Greg demanded.

Sherlock rushed to John and put him on the sofa. He had a bruise on his head and some scratches but other than that he seemed okay.

‘Well I was expecting Mr. Holmes there’ the man said pointing at Sherlock ‘so I was startled at first. But then he told me why you didn’t come Mr. Holmes; I never meant to harm ya, you must know that’

‘Why is he hurt?’ Greg pointed at John.

‘Well, I was gettin’ to that; we talked about me associate from back then, who Mr. Holmes here thinks is now doing all the burglaring when all of a sudden Mr. Watson was being knocked down from behind and Jack, me associate, put a knife on me throat. But I had one of me own and we struggled and he left. Will he be okay?’ he ended breathing heavily pointing at John.

‘I think so’ Sherlock said.

John moaned and opened his eyes ‘Oh bloody hell, my head’ he said touching his bump.

‘Lie still John’ Sherlock said pushing him back on the sofa.

‘Can you give me the information you have given Mr. Watson?’ Greg asked putting his gun away.

‘I guess so, as long as it doesn’t get me into any trouble’

‘I would think not, withholding evidence would’

‘In that case’ he said looking at John ‘I’m sorry Mr. Watson, Mr. Holmes’ he nodded and left together with Greg.

When they both were gone Sherlock looked at John and said ‘I’m so sorry, John’

‘So am I’ John rubbed his head.

‘No, I mean, I shouldn’t have let you go at all. I was worried sick’

‘You were?’

‘Of course I was’

‘I know of one way you can make it up to me’ John chuckled but stopped when his head started hurting ‘but it will have to wait until my head stops hurting’

‘Still not good?’

John chuckled ‘Bit not good’

Sherlock smiled ‘I know a way to make you feel better’

‘You do?’ John smiled.

‘Oh yes’ Sherlock bent over John and softly kissed his lips. Then he stood up ‘Tea?’

John giggled ‘God I love you Sherlock Holmes’

‘I’m glad’ Sherlock said turning around ‘Because I love you too’


End file.
